The present invention relates generally to a grille screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy-cleaning grille screen for use on an agricultural or a construction vehicle.
The advent of the motorized engine has revolutionized all aspects of production: industrial, commercial, and agricultural. For the agricultural sector, the use of motorized work vehicles provide practical, economic benefits. In particular, harvesting the fields was no longer totally dependent on manual labor. On the contrary, using engine-driven agricultural vehicles decreased manpower labor costs and provided the same harvest yield in comparatively much less time. As a result, using motorized agricultural vehicles, such as, tractors and other implements, has generally become a standard operating procedure for harvesting fields.
Since engines that run for a prolonged period of time tend to overheat, a primary cooling component, such as, a radiator, is usually associated with the engine. Conventionally, to protect the engine and the radiator from exposure to outside elements which may interfere with their respective performance, the motor compartment of a typical agricultural vehicle is covered by a grille. However, the grille must be provided with air inlet openings to allow for airflow. In this way, relatively cool atmospheric air can pass through the grille openings into the engine space. Consequently, unobstructed air flow through the grille openings inhibits the potential for overheating the engine space. Thus, to maximize air flow, it becomes necessary for the grille openings to be substantially free of chaff and debris.
However, maintaining the grille air openings substantially unoccluded is often difficult, especially in agricultural applications. During typical harvesting conditions, the air in the field is usually saturated with debris particles, such as, dust, chaff, corn silks, etc. While larger-sized debris particles may be intercepted by the grille and readily brushed off or removed, smaller-sized debris particles capable of passing through the grille openings can eventually accumulate on engine parts or clog the radiator core. As is known in the art, a build-up of debris on the radiator core may require engine down-time to avoid potentially dangerous overheating.
Shutting down the operation of the agricultural vehicle to prevent engine overheating is not economically efficient. Generally, vehicular down-time translates into production loss. Furthermore, removing debris from a clogged radiator core is an expensive, laborious process that adds to the cost of maintaining these work vehicles. For example, often the only method for removing corn silks accumulated about the tubes and fins of the radiator core is by applying air or water pressure at the rear face of the radiator core. Obviously, this is a time-consuming, labor-intensive, costly task. Furthermore, most conventional agricultural vehicles provide a shelf or a frame at the bottom of the grille upon which dirt and chaff can accumulate and block airflow. The shelves or frames on these current configurations are often difficult to clean, thereby contributing to inefficient operation.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive screen that is usable in combination with conventional grille structures used in agricultural vehicles. Further, there is a need for a screen that inhibits the build-up of debris on the grille frame. Further still, there is a need for a screen that inhibits the passage of debris through the openings of conventional grilles. Even further still, there is a need for a screen that is easily cleaned periodically without the need of tools or disassembly, thereby minimizing maintenance costs and vehicular shutdown time.
The present invention relates to a work vehicle having a front end, a rear end, and first and second sides extending between the front end and the rear end. The work vehicle includes a grille screen supported at the front end of the work vehicle and a bumper supported at the front end of the work vehicle below the grille screen. The grille screen includes a plurality of convolutions having lower edges. The bumper has a top surface facing the lower edges of the convolutions. The top surface and the lower edges are spaced apart by a gap sized to permit accumulated dirt and chaff to be wiped off the top surface.
The present invention further relates to a mobile vehicle having a front end, a rear end, and first and second sides extending between the front end and the rear end. The mobile vehicle includes an engine, a screen, and a ledge. The engine is at least partially enclosed in a compartment. The compartment has a portion exposed to the natural elements of the outside environment. The screen is supported by the compartment on the vehicle and includes a plurality of convolutions having lower edges. The ledge is disposed on the vehicle at a close proximity below the screen. The ledge has a top surface facing the lower edges of the convolutions. The top surface and the lower edges are spaced apart by a gap sized to permit accumulated dirt and chaff to be wiped off the top surface.
The present invention also relates to a mobile vehicle having a front end, a rear end, and first and second sides extending between the front end and the rear end. The mobile vehicle includes an engine and a screen. The engine is at least partially enclosed in a compartment on the vehicle. The compartment has a portion exposed to the natural elements of the outside environment. The screen is supported by the compartment to at least partially cover the portion exposed to the natural elements. The screen includes a plurality of convolutions having lower edges.
In one preferred embodiment, the grille screen convolutions define intervening channels that provide a directed track on which the impacting debris can gravitationally move downwardly toward the corresponding lower edges. Since the lower edges have free ends, the impacting debris can eventually either fall directly on the ground or onto the top surface of the bumper disposed below the grille screen. Any debris remaining adhered to the screen convolutions, or to the channels defined thereby, can be easily wiped off or removed by the user""s hand. Similarly, the gap between the free ends of the lower edges of the screen convolutions and the top surface of the bumper is sufficient enough to allow the user to extend a hand therethrough and wipe off any debris accumulated on the top surface of the bumper. Such simple yet cost-effective cleaning takes only a few minutes to accomplish and requires no engine shutdown or parts removal.